


Обратный отсчёт

by Oruga



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medical Mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарак отравлен, и Баширу приходится действовать наперегонки со временем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратный отсчёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244602) by [prairiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow). 



> Перевод был выполнен для команды "Сумрачная зона" на Warp factor - командной игре по вселенной Star Trek.
> 
> Редактура перевода - Duches и Серпента

**Глава 1**  
  
Они как раз возвращались с совместного ланча, когда Джулиан Башир заметил, что дело неладно.  
  
Обычно его друг Гарак — Элим Гарак, если верить Энабрану Тайну — двигался легко, со сдержанной грацией, всегда прекрасно сохраняя равновесие. Но в этот раз, пока Башир шёл с ним до его лавки, шаги кардассианца странным образом не попадали в такт. Обычно это случалось, когда Гарак был в состоянии легкого алкогольного опьянения; но часом раньше Гарак появился у их обычного столика в «Реплимате» совершенно трезвым. За ланчем же он пил только сок рокассы.  
  
Гарак заметил бросаемые исподтишка взгляды и, остановившись перед дверью в свою лавку, повернулся лицом к своему приятелю-человеку.  
  
— Что-то не так, доктор? У меня что, шов разошёлся где-то на одежде?  
  
С голосом тоже было не всё в порядке: интонации, обычно выверенные и гладкие, звучали слегка не в тон.  
  
Башир всмотрелся в него пристальнее:  
  
— Гарак, вы не...  
  
Он не договорил. Гарак смотрел на него выжидающе, голубые глаза были темнее обычного — зрачки стремительно расширялись. И что-то виднелось у горловины его туники, прямо там, где грудные пластины скрывались под чёрным шитьём. Не разошедшийся шов, а что-то маленькое и острое. Башир протянул руку и почти коснулся крошечного дротика, в сантиметре от которого на сумеречно-серой коже кардассианца виднелось пятнышко засохшей крови.  
  
— В вас стреляли, — сказал Башир, и в тот же момент Гарак, еще улыбаясь, упал на колени и мог бы завалиться набок на мостовую Променада, если бы не хорошие рефлексы Башира. Доктор поймал его и осторожно уложил на спину, замечая внезапную потерю тонуса в мышцах и способности разговаривать: губы Гарака шевелились, но вместо слов слышалось лишь шипящие вдохи.  
  
Игнорируя любопытные взгляды прохожих, Башир включил свой комбейдж.  
  
— Башир — оперативному центру. Нужна срочная медицинская помощь. Доставка двоих по лучу в медотсек.  
  
Когда их тела растворились в потоке направленной энергии, он вспомнил, что уже второй раз за последние два месяца делал такой вызов из-за Гарака. «Что на этот раз?» — размышлял он, когда стены медицинского отсека возникли вокруг него и сестра Джабара поспешила ему на помощь. Впрочем, он и так знал ответ.  
  
Еще одна загадка, которую нужно раскрыть.  
  
***  
Менее чем полчаса спустя он объяснял всё произошедшее констеблю Одо. Или, точнее, пытался.  
  
— Дротик пропитан кетамизиновым соединением, — говорил Башир, демонстрируя данные микромолекулярного сканирования. — Мы не имеем ничего подобного в нашей базе данных, но, что бы это ни было, оно явно оказывает значительный эффект на нейрохимию кардассианцев. — Он посмотрел через комнату на Гарака, неподвижно лежавшего в биокровати с датчиками, присоединенными к его ребристому лбу. — Вещество проникло в ганглии и отключает их. Его центральная нервная система постепенно перестаёт работать.  
  
Одо скрестил руки и внимательно изучил изображение.  
  
— Хм. Кетамизин часто используют нимидианские наемные убийцы. Им, кажется, доставляет большое удовольствие создавать всё новые вариации на ту же тему. Не удивительно, что этого соединения нет в вашей базе, потому что, скорее всего, оно было синтезировано в течение последней недели.  
  
— Это убивает его, — сказал Башир ровным голосом. — У него меньше двенадцати часов, а затем органы откажут.  
  
— Если бы яд с дротика впитался полностью, вы бы говорили в прошедшем времени. Он получил только часть назначенной дозы.  
  
— Вам известен антидот?  
  
— Я так понимаю, что у вас его нет.  
  
— Кетамизин чрезвычайно токсичен, и как только он проникает в центральную нервную систему, то начинает воспроизводить себя, подобно вирусу. Обычные противоядия практически бесполезны.  
  
— К сожалению, мне ничего не известно. Всё, что я знаю — у нимидианских убийц очень высокий процент успешных операций. — Взгляд Одо скользнул в сторону неподвижного кардассианца. — Похоже, один из его гипотетических врагов наконец добрался до Гарака.  
  
— Кто-то из нимидианцев был сегодня на станции?  
  
— Пока не знаю. Но собираюсь выяснить. Если кто-то засветился, нетрудно будет задержать его по обвинению в покушении на убийство, которое меньше чем через сутки станет обвинением в совершённом убийстве.  
  
Коротко кивнув на прощание, Одо добавил:  
  
— Держите меня в курсе, доктор.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Башир проводил взглядом Одо, без сомнения, направившегося в отсек Службы Безопасности просматривать записи прибытий и отправлений, а затем вновь сосредоточил внимание на своем пациенте. Глаза Гарака были закрыты — Башир сам закрыл их — но нейронное сканирование ясно показывало, что он находился в сознании. Он утратил контроль над всеми функциями, кроме безусловных рефлексов, но всё понимал и чувствовал... и слышал свой прогноз. Смертный приговор, прозвучавший из уст его друга.  
  
Башир поднялся и пересёк комнату, приблизившись к биокровати. Глядя на Гарака, он положил руку на его плечо.  
  
— Послушай меня, Гарак. Я собираюсь начать поиск антидота немедленно, и я не собираюсь отступать, пока не найду его. — Он мягко сжал плечо у основания грудного выступа. — Постарайся сохранять спокойствие, и не сдавайся, потому что я тоже не сдамся. Я буду здесь, с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Ты не останешься один.  
  
Веки Гарака чуть дрогнули — это была единственная реакция, на которую он был способен. Башир хотел бы сделать что-то большее, но не знал, что именно, так что он убрал руку с плеча Гарака и вернулся к главной консоли. Усевшись перед ней, он еще раз изучил изображение результата молекулярного сканирования и откинулся назад, крутя его и так и эдак в своем воображении.  
  
— Компьютер, каков прогноз для пациента Элима Гарака?  
  
— Пациент Элим Гарак испытывает прогрессирующий отказ центральной нервной системы из-за отравления кетамизиновым раствором. Необратимые повреждения жизненно важных органов произойдут через одиннадцать часов двадцать семь минут.  
  
Значит, никаких изменений.  
  
— Компьютер, добавить нейропептидную цепочку A-12 из кардассианской базы данных к правой оконечности типовой молекулы кетамизина и выполнить тест номер один.  
  
— Пожалуйста, укажите цель теста.  
  
— Нейтрализовать нейротоксин и разрушить его молекулярную структуру, не повреждая центральной нервной системы пациента.  
  
— Принято.  
  
Пауза, затем короткий звуковой сигнал.  
  
— Токсин не повреждён.  
  
Башир глубоко вздохнул. Он и не ожидал, что первая попытка окажется удачной.  
  
— Компьютер, добавить нейропептидную цепочку A-12 к левой оконечности образца и выполнить тест номер два.  
  
Пауза. Звуковой сигнал.  
  
— Токсин не повреждён.  
  
Башир мысленно перебирал известные ему пептиды, ища тот, который мог бы подойти к образцу на экране, как ключ к замку.  
  
— Компьютер, добавить нейропептидную цепочку A-37 к правой оконечности...  
  
Этот день обещал быть очень долгим.  
  
***  
Они дошли до теста номер пятьдесят восемь, и Гараку оставалось жить семь часов и двадцать три минуты, когда сухой тихий голос позади него позвал:  
  
— Доктор Джулиан Башир?  
  
— Компьютер, поставить тест на паузу.  
  
Он крутанулся на стуле и увидел стоящую возле двери невысокую стройную фигуру. Женщина взирала на него сквозь темные линзы очков, защищавших ее чувствительные глаза от освещения станции. Бекаранцы были известны своим интеллектом и дотошным вниманием к деталям, и поэтому многие из них выбирали себе профессию юриста — именно такую роль эта женщина играла на станции. Башир попытался вспомнить ее имя, но не смог; ее офис был в лавке на противоположной стороне Променада, и у него никогда не возникало надобности в подобных услугах.  
  
— Чем я могу вам служить, госпожа...  
  
Она наклонила голову в официальном приветствии.  
  
— Н’ноэль Тессар, к вашим услугам. Или, точнее, к услугам господина Гарака.  
  
В узких руках она держала маленькую коробку из темного металла, где-то пятнадцать на пятнадцать сантиметров и не более шести в высоту.  
  
— Я верно понимаю, что его выздоровление не ожидается?  
  
Брови Башира поднялись.  
  
— Новости быстро распространяются.  
  
— А на этой станции особенно — и я была предупреждена, что должна особенно прислушиваться к подобной информации.  
  
Она кивнула на тело Гарака:  
  
— Он еще жив?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но он не поправится?  
  
— Он отравлен. Прогноз неблагоприятный.  
  
— Тогда, — сказала она, приблизившись и протянув ему коробку, — это для вас.  
  
Нахмурившись, он взглянул на коробку, а затем на женщину.  
  
— Я не понимаю, и у меня совершенно нет времени для...  
  
Тессар вскинула голову.  
  
— Доктор Башир, полтора месяца назад господин Гарак составил завещание в соответствии с баджорским законодательством. Согласно ему, вы объявляетесь наследником всей его собственности, включая содержимое этой коробки. Я была обязана доставить вам её немедленно при возникновении ситуации подобного рода.  
  
Она снова протянула ему коробку. В этот раз Башир встал со стула и принял её.  
  
— Благодарю вас, госпожа Тессар. Но мы напряженно трудимся над поиском антидота. Есть шанс, что он еще поправится.  
  
Тессар помахала узкой кистью.  
  
— Я всего лишь действовала согласно полученным инструкциям, доктор Башир. И сейчас они исполнены. — Официально поклонившись, она продолжила: — Могу я ожидать вас в моём офисе, когда ваша... работа будет завершена? Нам нужно обсудить вопросы распоряжения собственностью господина Гарака.  
  
— Я... — Башир проглотил комок в горле, внезапно осознав, что Гарак может не пережить ночь. — Я свяжусь с вами.  
  
— Тогда хорошего вам дня, — она качнула головой в инопланетном жесте прощания и ушла назад на Променад, оставив Башира глядеть на коробку в его руках. Вскоре его взгляд перебежал на кардассианца, который был безмолвен и неподвижен и не мог объяснить, что же, чёрт возьми, всё это означало.  
  
Поскольку Башир не мог получить ответ от виновника, он сделал то, что ему оставалось: сел за консоль, положил коробку на колени и открыл её.  
  
**Глава 2**  
  
Коробка была почти пуста. В ней было ровно два предмета: маленький серый падд и темно-красный накопитель данных.  
  
Хмурясь, Башир достал падд и включил его. Появилось окно для ввода пароля, но ему потребовались только три попытки, чтобы угадать «Энабран» и получить доступ к базе данных. Которая, как оказалось, состояла из юридических документов и описи имущества лавки Гарака на Променаде. Опись была обновлена накануне и, очевидно, обновлялась один раз в неделю после истории с имплантатом Обсидианового Ордена. Башир поискал, но не нашел ничего более личного — никаких писем, видео, даже, на худой конец, аудиофайла со словом «Привет!»  
  
Он перевел взгляд на накопитель данных. Три секунды спустя накопитель был подключен к компьютеру медотсека, четыре секунды спустя Башира ждало разочарование. «Это устройство может быть прочитано только матрицей голокомнат».  
  
Он снова посмотрел на Гарака, который оставался категорически неспособным к коммуникации.  
  
— Голопрограмма? — спросил он, тем не менее. Отключив накопитель, он откинулся назад и принялся рассматривать длинный узкий красный цилиндр, завороженный тем, как его поверхность отражала свет с текучими отблесками.  
  
— Ты оставил мне опись имущества и голопрограмму?  
  
Молчание. Башир раздражённо вздохнул и поднял глаза, пристально рассматривая молекулярную модель, безмятежно вращавшуюся на большом экране. Это давало ему не больше информации, чем его кардассианский пациент. В течение нескольких секунд он взвешивал варианты, неохотно придя к заключению: содержавшийся в голопрограмме сценарий мог бы содержать важные подсказки к разгадке того, что произошло. Самым разумным было бы передать накопитель данных констеблю Одо, чтобы он мог заняться расследованием...  
  
... но его оставили не для Одо. Его оставили Баширу. Гарак был очень скрытным существом; это предназначалось для глаз Башира и никого другого. Если бы портной хотел, чтобы Одо видел эту программу, то он нашел бы способ передать накопитель ему...  
  
Если только он не рассчитывал, что я сделаю это за него.  
  
Башир покачал головой. Иногда — впрочем, всегда — размышлять о побуждениях Гарака означало блуждать кругами, пока не свихнёшься. Башир принял решение и закрыл коробку, оставив падд внутри.  
  
— Компьютер, продолжать контролировать состояние пациента Элима Гарака и сообщить мне немедленно, если оно изменится не по графику.  
  
— Подтверждено.  
  
— А также, — добавил он, — продолжить тесты, рассматривая все возможные комбинации с образцом, для пептидов А-78, D-4, K-8, T-9 и F-65. Если я не вернусь к тому времени, когда они будут закончены — связаться со мной для дальнейших указаний.  
  
Основываясь на предыдущих тестах, он был уверен, что ни одно из этих сочетаний не сработает, но кто знает, вдруг ему просто повезёт.  
  
— Принято.  
  
— Сестра Джабара?  
  
Изящная головка баджорки появилась в проеме двери, когда она откинулась назад на стуле возле своего сестринского поста, где заполняла месячный отчёт.  
  
— Вы проследите, чтобы пациенту было удобно? Если констебль Одо вернётся, передайте ему, пожалуйста, что я ушёл к Кварку воспользоваться одной из его голокомнат.  
  
Получив от неё кивок и проигнорировав озадаченный взгляд, Башир решительным шагом и с накопителем в руке вышел из медотсека.  
  
***  
Кварк находился за стойкой бара, полируя стакан, и явно удивился при его появлении, хотя улыбнулся так же широко, как обычно.  
  
— Доктор Башир! Я могу предложить вам что-нибудь выпить? — Его тон стал более вкрадчивым. — Что-нибудь успокоить нервы, например?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — Башир облокотился на стойку и показал накопитель. — Мне нужна голокомната. У вас есть свободные?  
  
Кварк сразу отложил стакан.  
  
— Все заняты кроме второй, а она зарезервирована для вечеринки на четверых в 18-30.  
  
Двадцать две минуты. Достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться, что к чему, хотя бы в общих чертах.  
Башир выпрямился.  
  
— Это мне подойдёт.  
  
Вводя инструкции для голокомнаты с пульта за стойкой, Кварк устремил на него ещё более пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Вы уверены, что не хотите чего-нибудь ещё? Может, саурианского бренди? Судя по вашему виду, он был бы сейчас кстати.  
  
Удивленный, Башир спросил:  
  
— Откуда это внезапное беспокойство о моем самочувствии?  
  
Кварк пожал плечами.  
  
— Без причин. — Он сделал паузу и наклонился немного ближе, заговорив очень тихо, чтобы посетители за ближайшими столами не могли его услышать, хотя Морн и смотрел с молчаливым интересом. — Говорят, Гарак отдаёт концы. Я просто подумал, может быть...  
  
— Я не пью на дежурстве, Кварк, и пока ещё рано планировать его похороны.  
  
Он услышал сигнал пульта, означавший, что доступ к голокомнате предоставлен, и, коротко кивнув, направился по лестнице вверх на второй уровень. Он слышал, что Кварк пробормотал что-то Морну за его спиной, но не разобрал слов, да и вообще его это не особо интересовало. Накопитель был полон тайн и, казалось, жег его пальцы, — возможно, последний вызов Гарака. У двери голокомнаты Башир немедля вставил накопитель в свободный слот и шагнул внутрь в тот же миг, как тихая трель известила, что программа загрузилась.  
  
Горячий бриз ударил его лицо, и дверь позади с шипением закрылась. Он стоял на маленькой прогалине в древнем лесу, и его окружали высокие деревья какой-то разновидности хвойных, наполнявшие воздух мускусно-терпким ароматом. Яркий солнечный свет просачивался вниз через ветви. Вокруг колосились высокие сухие травы до бедра, среди которых виднелись мелкие скопления белоснежных цветов. Когда он осматривался, то краем глаза уловил движение. Повернувшись влево, он едва успел увидеть, как небольшая и гибкая крылатая ящерица, окрашенная в серое с приглушенными тонами драгоценного камня, пробежала до конца длинной ветки и прыгнула в воздух. Создание спланировало перед ним и приземлилось на валун, что стоял у начала тропинки, убегавшей вдаль между деревьев. Ящерица скользнула на верхушку валуна и устроилась там на солнце, блаженно закрыв обсидианово-чёрные глаза и раздув искрящийся синий гребень, чтобы впитать больше тепла.  
  
Восприняв это как намёк, Башир двинулся к тропинке; цветы рассыпали мелкие лепестки по его ногам, раскрасив его черную униформу бледным абстрактным узором. Жара стала удушающей, и он мог чувствовать, что пот струится вниз по его пояснице, но игнорировал дискомфорт, всецело занятый поиском других подсказок, спрятанных в программе. Едва он миновал валун, летающая ящерица прощебетала что-то, не открывая глаз, но когда Башир остановился, создание не двинулось с места; так что он пошел дальше.  
  
Тропинка вилась по голой земле между гладкими стволами, её усыпали опавшие иглы хвои. Они хрустели под ногами и выделяли еще больше аромата, пока Башир спускался по тропе, пристально оглядываясь вокруг, но не замечая никаких признаков других живых существ. Он начал подозревать, где находится — одной только жары уже было достаточно для догадки — и задумался, существовало ли где-то в родном мире Гарака это место в реальности. Но так или иначе, оно обладало своеобразной странной красотой, и царящая вокруг тишина не подавляла, а бодрила, обостряя внимание и восприятие. Башир лишь надеялся, что Гарак не собирался отправить его на долгую экскурсию, учитывая малое время, которое было у него в запасе для знакомства с голопрограммой.  
  
Меньше чем через пять минут он получил ответ на свои надежды — звук журчащей воды и ощущение, что воздух стал чуть прохладнее. Он спустился по ставшей более крутой тропинке, оставив с одной стороны скалу, а с другой густо растущие деревья, и вышел на другую прогалину, на этот раз расположенную между утесом и родником. Поток из родника сбегал вниз по наклонным скалам к поистине захватывающему дух пейзажу: лес спускался вниз к обширной равнине, море коричневого и темно-зелёного окрашено тенями облаков, плывущих высоко вверху. Эта картина простиралась до самого горизонта, где цепь туманных гор замыкала её от одного края панорамы до другого.  
  
Из-за воды здесь было намного прохладнее, что стало большим облегчением для человеческого организма Башира, не приспособленного к столь высоким температурам. И рядом с родником стоял Гарак, сцепив руки за спиной и рассматривая открывающийся перед ним пейзаж. Когда Башир сошел с тропинки, он обернулся и улыбнулся с явным удовольствием.  
  
— А, доктор! Как я вижу, госпожа Тессар исполнила свои обязательства. Итак, — сказал он весело, — расскажите, как я умер?  
  
**Глава 3**  
  
«Вы еще не мертвы», почти выговорил Башир, но он знал, что после этих слов компьютерный Гарак просто отошлёт его прочь, пока реальный Гарак действительно не умрёт. Так что вместо этого он принялся изворачиваться.  
  
— В вас выстрелили отравленным дротиком, содержащим раствор кетамизина.  
  
Изображение Гарака, одетого в аккуратную черную одежду, которая закрывала его тело почти до подбородка, выглядело удивлённым и обрадованным.  
  
— Нимидианский наёмный убийца?  
  
Когда Башир кивнул, его улыбка стала ещё шире.  
  
— Что ж, приятно знать, что тот, кто меня заказал, позаботился нанять самых лучших.  
  
Он снова повернулся к простиравшемуся перед ними пейзажу и сделал широкий жест.  
  
— Как вам вид?  
  
— Очень впечатляет. — Он придвинулся поближе, чтобы встать рядом с псевдо-Гараком, и несколько мгновений они оба смотрели вниз на русло потока. — Это реальное место на Кардассии Прайм?  
  
Псевдо-Гарак кивнул.  
  
— Заповедник в провинции Марсатак, один из очень немногих неиспорченных естественных пейзажей на планете, к сожалению. — Он вздохнул немного задумчиво. — Мне приятно думать, что мои последние минуты, если можно так выразиться, будут проведены здесь с вами. Хотя я ценю кардассианскую станционную архитектуру, пять беспрерывных лет истощили мой восторг.  
  
Он поглядел на Башира искоса, а затем полностью повернулся к нему.  
  
— Я рад, что вы здесь, доктор. Есть кое-что, о чём вы должны знать.  
  
Башир не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, и, в свою очередь, повернулся лицом к псевдо-Гараку.  
  
— Я хорошо изучил, каково выуживать из вас правду. Я выслушаю, но не ждите, что я чему-нибудь поверю.  
  
Изображение кардассианца слегка наклонило голову, принимая сказанное.  
  
— Если я был убит с помощью яда, значит, моя лавка осталась цела?  
  
— Насколько мне известно, да.  
  
— Тогда вы найдёте опись имущества на падде весьма полезной. Мои комнаты обставлены по-спартански, так что если вы решите очистить их сами, это не займёт у вас много времени. — Он сделал паузу. — Всё их содержимое ваше, поступайте с ним как вам угодно, но я предложил бы вам сохранить маленькую хебитианскую скульптуру Солнечного Духа, которую вы найдете на третьей полке витрины. Помимо того, что она довольно ценная, я всегда дорожил ею, как напоминанием о ранних днях моей карьеры, когда я её приобрел. Мысль о том, что когда-нибудь она станет вашей, также доставляла мне немалое удовольствие.  
  
Горло Башира внезапно сжалось.  
  
— Я... Я позабочусь о ней. Обещаю.  
  
— Ну, ну, доктор! — в тоне псевдо-Гарака был мягкий упрёк. Он шагнул ближе и коснулся лица Башира, нежно прижав ладонь к щеке человека. — Я бы не поверил, что офицер Звёздного флота может плакать. Пожалуйста, не разочаровывайте меня.  
  
Башир поймал себя на том, что тянется навстречу прикосновению, пусть оно и было всего лишь иллюзией.  
  
— А чего вы ждали? — Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как слёзы обожгли его веки при мысли о том, что случится, если он не разгадает химический паззл, поджидающий его в медотсеке. — Неужели я буду жить спокойно, как будто ничего не произошло?  
  
— Но ведь и в самом деле ничего не произошло, — мягко уверил его псевдо-Гарак. — Свой конец встретил изгнанник, тот, кто давно прекратил существование в любом значимом смысле. Ничего стоящего упоминания, и уж точно ничего, о чем стоило бы скорбеть.  
  
— Вы много значите для меня. — Башир протянул руку и накрыл ладонь псевдо-Гарака своей. Открыв глаза, он встретил взгляд одновременно ласковый и холодный. — Всегда значили. И я не позволю вам уйти так просто!  
  
— О, мой дорогой доктор, — пробормотал псевдо-Гарак со своей фирменной улыбкой, которая без слов говорила вам, какой вы дурак. — Уже слишком поздно, и вы это знаете. Однако, — и он придвинулся еще ближе, — у меня есть еще один подарок для вас, хотя я сомневаюсь, что он понравится вам так же, как статуэтка Солнечного Духа. Конечно, он куда менее ценен, но, может, вы оцените его хотя бы как диковинку.  
  
Он пристально вглядывался в лицо Башира, как будто стараясь запомнить его навсегда. А затем потянулся к нему (и немного вверх) и поцеловал. Башир замер, как изваяние. Поцелуй был неспешным и долгим, и когда он закончился, Башир уставился на псевдо-Гарака в немом изумлении, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
Голограмма криво улыбнулась.  
  
— Я так понимаю, что не делал ничего подобного, покуда был жив.  
  
— Гарак... — Башир был потрясен до основания, но ему не было неприятно. Осознание этого факта потрясло его второй раз. — Вы...  
  
— Тс-с, мой дорогой. Просто послушайте. — Он положил руки на плечи Башира и снова придвинулся ближе, тихо говоря:  
  
— Ваше присутствие невыразимо скрасило мою жизнь. Вы сделали жалкую участь изгнанника переносимой, и я никогда не смогу достаточно отблагодарить вас за это. Я жалею, что не смогу обучить вас множеству вещей — но будьте уверены, что я всегда мечтал об этом, с того самого момента, как увидел вас в первый раз за столиком в «Реплимате» с одной из ваших бесчисленных чашек таркалианского чая. — Его руки на миг сжались, даря поддержку и утешение. — Одной вашей дружбы было уже достаточно.  
  
Башир открыл рот, но его тут же снова накрыли прохладные серые губы. Его веки опустились сами собой, и он обнаружил, что весь дрожит от напряжения, от голода и зноя, который не имел никакого отношения к температуре воздуха вокруг них. Он обхватил крепкое тело кардассианца и притянул его ближе, отвечая на поцелуй, хотя это была лишь иллюзия, неодушевлённая последовательность частиц света и энергии, лишь отражение другой воли...  
  
— Прощай, — прошептал псевдо-Гарак, и виртуальный мир исчез, оставив Башира в одиночестве. Его глаза распахнулись, перед ним был пустой голоэкран.  
  
— Компьютер! Запустить последнюю программу повторно.  
  
— Выполнение невозможно.  
  
— Невозможно... почему невозможно?  
  
— Программа Гарак 3275 была удалена.  
  
Ошеломленный, Башир замер на месте на несколько секунд. Затем он выскочил из голокомнаты, на ходу выдернул бесполезный накопитель из гнезда, и направился прямиком в медотсек.  
  
**Глава 4**  
  
Когда с накопителем, зажатым в кулаке, он спускался вниз по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки, Кварк снова посмотрел на него, но одного взгляда на лицо Башира хватило, чтоб вопрос, который вертелся на языке у ференги, тут же был проглочен. Кварк всё еще смотрел вслед Баширу, когда тот почти бегом покинул «Реплимат». Башир знал, что привлекает внимание других посетителей, но ему было не до того: его голова была занята другим; его захлёстывали волны изумления, недоверия и стремительно нараставшего гнева.  
  
«Как ты мог...»  
  
Его мысли обрывались, снова и снова возвращаясь к словам псевдо-Гарака, к выражению лица и к прощальным поцелуям. «Я не... если ты... ты не можешь так!..» Но Гарак мог, и сделал, и если только Башир не сотворит чудо, то ему останется лишь слушать, как кардассианец испустит свой последний вздох. При этой мысли Башир ощутил себя так, будто разваливается на части. Он знал, как справляться с болезнью и травмой и смертью, но это... Ни один врач не готовился к такому. Даже парализованный и лишённый дара речи, Гарак смог пробить броню его профессионализма и нанести удар в самую сердцевину его эмоций. Можно было бы восхититься, если б результат не был столь удручающим.  
  
Обратный путь в медотсек сквозь помехи в виде пешеходов (в том числе и Одо, который едва успел отодвинуться в сторону; его голубые глаза подозрительно сощурились, когда Башир пролетел мимо констебля, даже не взглянув на него) был прерван его собственным отражением в стеклянных дверях, прежде чем они раздвинулись перед ним. Башир напомнил сам себе арабского дракона: пылающие глаза и скулы, пламенеющие от ярости.  
  
Адреналин обострил все его чувства. Звук упавшего на пульт бесполезного теперь накопителя, когда Башир бросил его не глядя. Пульсация крови в его венах. Тень на спокойном лице Гарака. Запах волос и кожи кардассианца, когда Башир подошел к биокапсуле и склонился над нею, глядя в глаза, которые могли никогда больше не открыться, которые, может быть, никогда уже не будут искриться или вспыхивать или греть, отражая различные оттенки настроения Гарака...и Башир прошипел так тихо, чтоб сестра Джабара в соседней комнате не могла его расслышать:  
  
— Ты, ублюдок, — ему пришлось сжать край кровати, чтобы сдержать дрожь в руках, — ты не мог хоть слово сказать мне, пока...- «пока был жив», мелькнуло в его сознании, но он яростно отбросил эту мысль, — пока ты был в состоянии обсудить это со мной?  
  
Он беспомощно покачал головой и почти засмеялся.  
  
— Поверить не могу. Ты же ни на минуту не затыкался, а теперь, когда это действительно важно...  
  
Гарак не прореагировал. Он умирал. И Баширу не дано было узнать, что именно испытывал в эту минуту его пойманный в ловушку разум.  
  
Он наклонился ближе, вглядываясь в спокойное, лишённое эмоций лицо.  
  
— Когда ты очнёшься, мы многое с тобой обсудим. В том числе и то, чему ты хотел меня научить, — он потянулся вниз и взял прохладную руку Гарака в свои. И вспомнил эту же самую биокровать два месяца назад и тот же самый жест. Может, тогда это значило то же, что и сейчас — просто он ничего не замечал? — И не только обсудим, можешь быть уверен.  
  
С колотящимся сердцем и всё ещё пылающими щеками он отпустил руку Гарака и отвернулся. И обнаружил Одо, который стоял в дверях и насторожённо наблюдал за ним.  
  
— Доктор, — сказал Одо аккуратно, почти без вопросительной интонации.  
  
Башир выпрямился, расправив плечи, и твёрдо встретил пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Да, констебль?  
  
— Я...  
  
Башир наполовину ожидал, что Одо скажет «не мог не услышать вас сейчас», но вместо этого тот продолжил:  
  
—... узнал у вашей медсестры, что вы отправились к Кварку.  
  
— Да, это так. — Ему не хотелось вести долгие разговоры ни с кем, кроме того, кто сейчас не мог ему ответить.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, Н`ноэль Тессар по указанию Гарака передала вам в собственность некую коробку.  
  
Башир поднял бровь и второй раз за день заметил:  
  
— Новости быстро распространяются.  
  
Одо приподнял подбородок, но его взгляд был почти извиняющимся:  
  
— Эти два события связаны?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Что было в коробке, доктор?  
  
Башир не отвёл взгляда:  
  
— Это относится к вашему расследованию?  
  
— В данный момент нет, — признал Одо, — но в ближайшее время — возможно. И в этом случае...  
  
— В этом случае, — ответил Башир, сверкнув глазами, — вы можете спросить меня снова. До тех пор содержимое коробки — только наше с Гараком дело.  
  
Помедлив, Одо кивнул:  
  
— По крайней мере, скажите мне, что было на накопителе, который вы брали с собой в голокомнаты Кварка?  
  
Башир махнул рукой в сторону брошенной на пульте трубки с багряной жидкостью, над которой на экране вращалось изображение кетамизиновой молекулы в постоянно меняющихся конфигурациях.  
  
— Сами убедитесь — там ничего нет.  
  
Уже нет, во всяком случае. Сегодняшний день был днём умолчаний, полуправды и целых вселенных скрытого смысла.  
  
Одо кивнул снова и подошёл к пульту, чтоб забрать накопитель.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор. Я вернусь, если у меня появятся новые вопросы.  
  
— Я был бы признателен, если бы вы не беспокоили меня без крайней необходимости. У меня осталось меньше семи часов, чтобы найти противоядие, и каждая минута будет на счету.  
  
Одо смерил его долгим взглядом, как будто читая в нескольких измерениях, кивнул и вышел. Башир посмотрел ему вслед, на миг обеспокоенный этим оценивающим взглядом, затем встряхнулся и выбросил из головы: отвлекаться было некогда. У него будет время поразмыслить позже, когда станет ясно, будет ли он жить в мире, где есть Гарак, или без него.  
  
Он подошел к пульту и сел:  
  
— Компьютер, перечислить и подытожить все проведённые до настоящего момента тесты.  
  
Вращение изображения кетамизиновой молекулы замерло.  
  
— Завершен тест номер триста тридцать пять. Антидот не обнаружен.  
  
Башир откинулся на спинку стула и смерил взглядом микроскопического врага, который внёс в его жизнь весь этот хаос и потрясение. Всего лишь химическое соединение, не имеющее собственных мотивов, желаний или цели, но в этот момент он ненавидел его так яростно, как будто это было живое существо, сознательно уничтожающее его друга.  
  
— Прекратить текущую последовательность тестов, — сказал он. И логика, и интуиция говорили ему, что поиск в этом направлении не имел смысла. Пришло время действовать более рискованно.  
  
— Добавить нейропептидную цепочку B-13 к второй слабой связи и нейропептидную цепочку K-2 к нейтрализованному углеродному соединению номер пять образца и применить.  
  
Компьютер просигналил.  
  
— Токсин не повреждён.  
  
Башир с трудом подавил желание уронить голову на руки и застонать от отчаяния. Чистый подсчёт вероятностей говорил, что поиск был безнадежен: он искал иголку не в стоге сена, а в целом поле. Башир подумал о безлюдной и прекрасной равнине в голопрограмме Гарака, и этот образ укрепил его в намерении когда-нибудь увидеть это место снова — хотя бы мысленно, слушая, как Гарак описывает свои сны.  
  
— Компьютер, — он сознательно не смотрел в сторону биокровати, — общий прогноз для пациента.  
  
— Необратимые повреждения жизненно важных органов произойдут через семь часов две минуты.  
  
Башир отбросил сомнения и направил всю мощь своего усовершенствованного разума на решение задачи, наперегонки с неумолимо убегающим временем.  
  
**Глава 5**  
  
Кетамизин.  
  
Башир сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет не вздрагивать от отвращения при этом слове. Через два часа очередного этапа поиска он пришёл к твёрдому, хоть и фантастическому, убеждению, что перед ним был дьявольски хитрый противник, а эту конкретную версию сварили не иначе как в адской кухне.  
  
Против него ничего не срабатывало. Башир ходил вверх и вниз по сложной структуре кетамизиновой молекулы, присоединяя нейропептидные цепочки подобно чародею, пишущему защитное заклинание с помощью химических формул, но ни одна из них не могла ослабить ядовитую хватку. Он поймал себя на том, что каждые пятнадцать минут проверяет жизненные показатели Гарака. Это было бессмысленно и мучительно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, хотя знал, что на внезапное улучшение состояние кардассианца не было никакой надежды. По крайней мере, у него будет чёткая картина симптомов, когда...  
  
Нет!  
  
Он не мог позволить себе думать о возможной неудаче. У него было слишком много вопросов, ответы на которые имелись только у этого шпиона, даже если для них и не требовались слова. Об этом он также попытался не думать. Не отвлекаться! У него была молекула кетамизина, три миллиона двести восемьдесят семь тысяч семьсот восемьдесят одна возможная молекулярная комбинация и трагически ограниченное количество времени.  
  
Смена сестры Джабара закончилась, началась смена сестры Тейлор и доктора Неаны, а Башир не сдвинулся со своего места за пультом, скупо кивнув молоденькой девушке-энсину, когда она принесла ему чашку таркалианского чая.  
  
— Вам принести что-нибудь поесть, доктор?  
  
— Нет, — он не испытывал ни малейшего желания, но улыбнулся, чтобы поблагодарить за заботу. — Спасибо.  
  
Она улыбнулась в ответ; сквозь деловые манеры проглядывало обожание: она была на станции только три с половиной недели, и Башир с самого начала знал, что она пала жертвой его очарования. Обычно это знание доставляло ему толику удовольствия, хотя Башир никогда не собирался что-нибудь предпринимать в её отношении. Теперь это лишь напомнило ему, что привлекает он кого-то или нет — от него не зависит, и он вернулся к своей задаче с мрачной решимостью.  
  
Если Гарак выберется из этой передряги живым, Башир подождёт, пока тот полностью поправится, а затем отправит назад в медотсек с переломом носа. Перспектива врезать ублюдку казалась чрезвычайно заманчивой... почти такой же, как перспектива зацеловать его до потери дара речи, невзирая на любые протесты. Он склонялся то к одной, то к другой, в зависимости от соотношения надежды и отчаяния в этот конкретный момент.  
  
Не отвлекаться?  
  
Невозможно.  
  
***  
Через четыре часа сорок две минуты после возвращения Башира от Кварка компьютер издал несколько тревожных коротких звуков.  
  
— Предупреждение. Лимфатическая система пациента дестабилизирована.  
  
— Что? — Башир, который грел руки об очередную кружку чая (несмотря на то, что она давно остыла), выпрямился на стуле и отставил недопитый чай в сторону. Его взгляд метнулся к неподвижному телу Гарака. — Анализ!  
  
— Накопление нейротоксина в миелиновой оболочке пациента подавляет работу лимфатической системы.  
  
— Проклятье! — он вскочил со стула и бросился к кровати, уже протягивая руку к инжектору: — Компьютер, приготовить 30 миллилитров сульфида гидрокортизола и 10 миллилитров парацетамола.  
  
Мелодичный сигнал известил, что нужные лекарства были синтезированы и инжектор заправлен. Башир прижал его к шее Гарака сбоку, не сводя глаз с показателей, мелькающих на портативной консоли справа. Из истории с имплантатом он знал, что лимфатическая система кардассианца была довольно уязвима для метаболического инсульта — и надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт, хотя риск существовал. Но если ему не удастся привести биохимию нервной системы Гарака в норму, смерть может наступить уже в течение часа.  
  
— Давай, — пробормотал он еле слышно, глядя на линии графика, достигшие опасной красной зоны. — Держись, Гарак, не смей сдаваться.  
  
Через восемь секунд показатели вернулись к значениям, нормальным для этой стадии отравления кетамизином, и Башир смог дышать снова. Томография показывала, что Гарак был всё ещё в сознании, и Башир вернул инжектор на место и снова положил руку на плечо кардассианца.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, — лекарство подействовало. Твое состояние по-прежнему под контролем.  
  
«Контроль — относительное понятие, доктор». На миг Башир подумал о телепатии, настолько реальным казался голос в его голове.  
  
Он улыбнулся и ответил вслух:  
  
— Я знаю, что понятие относительно, но сейчас я рад и этому.  
  
Башир провёл рукой по плечу вверх до шейного гребня и аккуратно коснулся прохладной плотной чешуи, надеясь, что прикосновение даст его другу хоть какую-то поддержку.  
  
— Попытайся немного поспать. Я буду здесь. И никуда не уйду.  
  
Он вернулся за пульт, поставив таймер на введение пациенту дозы сульфида гидрокортизола с парацетамолом каждые полчаса.  
  
Однако томография показывала, что Гарак всё ещё бодрствовал и сохранял сознание. Возможно, не хотел терять ни единого момента жизни, что ему осталась, или боялся, что, уснув, может не проснуться.  
  
Башир не собирался признаваться в собственных страхах на этот счёт.  
  
***  
Он пил ещё больше чая. Делал инъекции каждые полчаса. Расхаживал туда-сюда, предлагая всё более сложные комбинации, подсказанные ему знаниями и интуицией. Пытался не думать ни о чём кроме этого.  
  
— Компьютер, обновить прогноз.  
  
— Необратимые повреждения жизненно важных органов произойдут через два часа двенадцать...  
  
— Ясно!  
  
«Тс-с, мой дорогой. Просто послушайте...»  
  
Было поздно. За дверями медотсека почти опустел Променад. Доктор Неана и сестра Тейлор не отвлекали его, и он расхаживал вокруг биокровати, отдавая приказы в битве, что шла не на жизнь, а на смерть, и не заботясь, как он выглядел со стороны или что могли подумать его коллеги.  
  
Одо не приходил. Башир был за это благодарен. У него не было свободного времени.  
  
«Я жалею, что не смогу обучить вас множеству вещей — но будьте уверены, я всегда мечтал об этом...»  
  
— Будь ты проклят, Гарак! — мягко проговорил Башир, не глядя на парализованного кардассианца, когда проходил мимо изголовья его смертного ложа. — Ты и твои тайны! Ты и твоё упрямство! Будь проклят ты и твоя...  
  
«Одной вашей дружбы было уже достаточно».  
  
Башир на мгновение с силой зажмурился, ощутив боль и не ощутив никакого удивления.  
  
Будь проклят ты и твоя ложь.  
  
***  
Один час.  
  
Томография показала, что мозг Гарака в конце концов стал испытывать гипоксию. Без сомнения, в его мёртвом молчании начались галлюцинации. Активность его амигдалы резко возросла, а это значило — что бы он не переживал сейчас, оно опиралось на его воспоминания и эмоции.  
  
Башир перешёл к более широкому кругу факторов. Может, присоединение энзимов поможет? Пока что нет, но из его скудного поля возможностей эта была самая статистически вероятная. Он называл новые комбинации быстро и монотонно. Голос охрип. Чай больше не помогал горлу.  
  
Гарак о чём-то мечтал. О Кардассии? Будет ли последней картиной, которую он увидит, вид древнего леса и далёкой равнины, по которой бегут тени облаков?  
  
«Буду ли я его последней мыслью?»  
  
На мгновение его голос прервался, но затем зазвучал с силой, которой не было в нём никогда прежде.  
  
***  
Сорок три минуты.  
  
— Доктор Башир?  
  
Сестра Тейлор стояла в дверном проеме, держа в руках поднос с едой, её зелёные глаза смотрели вопросительно.  
  
Он отрицательно покачал головой. Она ушла, бросив ему взгляд, полный молчаливого сочувствия.  
  
Неужели всё настолько очевидно, подумал Башир, но отбросил эту мысль. Если он потерпит неудачу, ему будет всё равно, кто видел его реакцию. К чему волноваться об этом теперь?  
  
***  
Двадцать две минуты. Он тяжело опустился на стул, уставившись на изображение врага, маячащее перед ним.  
  
— Компьютер.  
  
Он потёр лицо, пытаясь игнорировать мучительное жжение в глазах. Усталость и паника — плохое сочетание.  
  
— Добавить нейропептидную цепочку R-37 и реверсированную нейропептидную цепочку Q-27 к промежутку 12 под углом в тридцать градусов с одновременным применением глиоксалазы II к образцу.  
  
Это был чистой воды выстрел наугад. Промежуток 12 не являлся точкой реакции ни в одном исследованном кетамизиновом соединении, и глиоксалаза I была бесполезна во всех предыдущих тестах. Но возможности истощались, а время истекало. Гараку оставалось менее получаса, после чего спасти его будет уже невозможно.  
  
— Выполнить тест номер шестьсот тридцать восемь.  
  
Несколько секунд тишины, затем мелодичная трель. Изображение молекулы прекратило вращаться, и линия вокруг неё стала зеленой.  
  
— Токсин нейтрализован.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Башир не осознавал значения слов. Затем резко вскинул голову и выпрямился на стуле, подавшись вперёд. Он едва осмеливался поверить.  
  
— Запустить тест повторно.  
  
Ещё одна, более короткая пауза. Ещё одна трель.  
  
— Подтверждено. Токсин нейтрализован.  
  
Не обращая внимания на то, как заколотилось сердце в его груди, Башир вскочил и бросился к биокровати. Жизнь или смерть — он знал, что исход, каким бы он ни был, не придёт легко.  
  
— Компьютер, подготовить эффективную дозу антитоксина для пациента Элима Гарака, рассчитанную для текущей нейрональной пластичности и массы тела.  
  
Прозвучал сигнал.  
  
— Антитоксин готов.  
  
Он вытянул инжектор из стойки, ввёл антидот и машинально вернул прибор на место, не сводя глаз с лица Гарака. Казалось, что наступившая тишина дрожала от напряжения, пока его взгляд метался между портативной консолью и датчиками, прикреплёнными ко лбу Гарака, ожидая знака, что пациент вернулся от порога смерти. Он мог и не вернуться. Он был немолод, и время почти истекло. Но Башир знал по своему недавнему опыту, как крут был этот старый змей, и снова взял его прохладную серую руку, чтоб удержать, вытащить изо тьмы.  
  
— Давай, Гарак.  
  
Прежде это был приказ. Теперь — мольба.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Я не позволю тебе уйти, так что даже не думай о том, чтобы умереть сейчас. Так просто ты не отделаешься.  
  
Линии на графиках побежали вниз, и он сжал пальцы сильнее.  
  
— Не смей! — выпалил Башир с такой яростью, что больное горло засаднило: — Не смей оставлять меня сейчас! Если ты это сделаешь, клянусь, я последую за тобой в загробную жизнь только для того...  
  
Рука под его пальцами шевельнулась. В ответ или умирая? Он снова стиснул пальцы, накрыл руку Гарака другой ладонью и продолжил следить за изменяющимися показателями. Он не смел дать пациенту другое лекарство: это могло отправить метаболизм Гарака в штопор. Он мог только наблюдать. Напрасно пытался Башир вернуть себе тщательно воспитанное умение отстраниться от пациента — оно его покинуло.  
  
Три минуты и шестнадцать секунд после введения антидота длились целую вечность, но наконец глубокий вдох резко, как удар ножа, прервал поверхностное дыхание Гарака, и его тело охватила сильнейшая дрожь, а выразительно лицо исказила гримаса. Глядя на датчики, Башир почувствовал, как на него волной накатывает облегчение, когда линии успокоились и поползли в правильном направлении.  
  
Он почти опоздал, но всё-таки остановил врага. Кетамизин был побежден. Несмотря ни на что, Башир победил.  
  
Теперь ему нужно было ужиться с последствиями.  
  
Он наблюдал за состоянием Гарака, пока датчики мозговой активности не показали, что разум кардассианца ясен (насколько это было возможно в подобных обстоятельствах), а затем произнёс спокойно, но твердо:  
  
— Дыши, Гарак. Просто дыши. Твои показатели жизнедеятельности и нейрональной проводимости стабильно улучшались в течение последних восьми минут. Кетамизиновое соединение распадается. Ты поправишься.  
  
— Док... тор...  
  
Способность разговаривать еще не должна была к нему вернуться. Башир ещё больше проникся выносливостью своего пациента.  
  
— Не пытайся говорить, — чтобы подчеркнуть, что это приказ, он сжал руку кардассианца в ладонях, — у тебя пока недостаточно сил. Для этого ещё будет время. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты отдыхал, и через несколько часов мы попробуем тебя покормить.  
  
В ответ он не услышал ничего, кроме затруднённого дыхания. Башир отпустил руку и отвернулся в сторону, но пальцы Гарака тут же обхватили его запястье, по-змеиному стремительно, несмотря на бьющую его дрожь. Башир развернулся и мягко убрал его руку со своей, опустив на кровать вдоль тела кардассианца.  
  
— Я никуда не ухожу. Я буду рядом. Мне нужно следить за твоим состоянием.  
  
— А я думал... — его глаза были все еще закрыты, а голос звучал, как слабое карканье. Он был даже хуже, чем голос Башира, — ...что поправлюсь...  
  
— О, ты поправишься. Но тебе понадобится медицинская помощь, чтобы выздоровление шло успешнее.  
  
Он мягко сжал прохладные серые пальцы.  
  
— Спи. Я обещаю, что позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Гарак снова боролся, пытаясь сказать что-то ещё. Башир улыбнулся его упрямству и, наклонившись, утихомирил поцелуем в губы. В реальности это было куда лучше, чем в голопрограмме, больше возбуждало и сильнее щемило сердце.  
  
— Теперь, — сказал он строго, выпрямившись во весь рост, — это тебя успокоит на некоторое время? Или я должен поцеловать тебя ещё раз?  
  
Глаза Гарака открылись, и он смотрел на своего друга-человека с таким явным изумлением, что Башир, несмотря на страшную усталость, не мог не улыбнуться. Если он сможет регулярно вызывать у Гарака эту реакцию, бить его по носу будет даже не обязательно.  
  
— Спи, — посоветовал он и вернулся на своё место за пультом. На сей раз стул показался ему очень удобным; он давал опору его усталой спине и навевал дремоту, но Башира ещё ждал ненаписанный отчёт и несколько часов дежурства у кровати пациента. Он никому не собирался доверять уход за Гараком — не сейчас, когда каждая секунда рядом с кардассианцем была отвоёвана у смерти. Никогда за всю свою карьеру он не испытывал такой радости от того, что пациент выжил... или такого ужаса от того, что мог его потерять.  
  
Он посмотрел на биокровать, где тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, непривычно послушный.  
  
Гарак был опасным созданием. Он был шпионом и убийцей. Он постоянно лгал. Одному Богу известно, какие злодеяния скрывались в его прошлом. Башир был уверен, что никогда не узнает этого, по крайней мере, не от самого Гарака.  
  
Но также он был отличным портным, а ещё наставником и другом, который оставил всё, чем владел, единственному человеку, которому доверял. Даже, может быть, своё сердце. Когда-нибудь Баширу стоит отблагодарить Н`ноэль Тессар за то, что она преждевременно доставила ему коробку (хотя Гарак, вероятно, сочтёт это грубым нарушением его завещания). Как адвокат она, конечно, заявит, что это вопрос интерпретации. Башир улыбнулся, представив себе горячую дискуссию между бекаранкой и кардассианцем, когда они снова встретятся. Он должен уговорить Гарака остаться её клиентом: в конце концов, они были ей немалым обязаны.  
  
Башир откинулся на стуле поглубже, чтобы, не вставая, позвать в сторону административного отсека:  
  
— Сестра Тейлор, пожалуйста, принесите мне еще чая и тарелку хасперата!  
  
И переключился своё внимание на новые задачи. Теперь Башир не смотрел на экран над головой, на котором сменяли друг друга минуты и секунды. Он в этом не нуждался.  
  
Он чувствовал, что теперь у него сколько угодно времени.


End file.
